Dancing lessons
by Nimnom
Summary: When Kitty does something for Pietro, he has no choice but to return the favour... Kietro
1. Default Chapter

Pietro Maximoff peeped out from behind a locker, leant against a wall and sighed in relief. He'd lost her…finally. He smirked to himself. But then…  
"Pietro…" a shrill voice called down the hallway. And the smirk was wiped off his face. He turned, she'd seen him. It was to late.  
  
"Courtney…hi." he said, trying to sound pleasantly surprised  
  
"Hi. Ok, this might seem a little like forward, you know, me being the girl and everything..," she giggled incessantly while twisting her bleach blonde hair coyly round her finger, "but I was wondering if you were like seeing anyone at the moment…I mean, you know, I'm sure you haven't forgotten that um…moment we shared at prom… and well I really kinda… well… like you Pietro- do you wanna like go out sometime?"  
  
Pietro swallowed. This was it. The moment he had been dreading since prom. This girl, however annoying she was, had friends in high places. Namely cheerleaders. If he said the wrong thing, she would more than likely go around bad mouthing him to every hot girl in the school, and Pietro knew only to well how fiercely loyal girls could be. So what could he say? Certainly not the truth: 'Hey, yeah about that… My date for the evening dumped me so I was pissed off and drunk. And you were the first vaguely attractive blonde that wandered into my eye line, so you know….' No- that most definitely would not go down well. He looked around desperately for some way out. And then suddenly before he could stop them, the words rolled off his tongue..  
  
"Actually, I'm seeing someone." The moment he said the words he felt like kicking himself. Of course he wasn't seeing anyone, he had barely had time to talk to a girl, so busy had he been avoiding Courtney.   
  
Courtney looked put out and vaguely surprised.  
"Oh… Who?"  
  
Again Pietro found himself scanning the hall for some means of escape. He could see none. But then his eyes rested on a girl fumbling with her locker keys. Kitty Pryde. She would do…she was the only vaguely plausible possibility present. He sped over to her and draped one arm casually round her shoulder.  
  
"Kitty Pryde." He said smiling sweetly at Courtney.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Kitty knew something had gone strangely wrong with the universe when Pietro Maximoff started putting his arm around her. In fact, shock was the main reason why she didn't throw off his arm in disgust as soon as it came in contact with her body.   
  
She blinked, confused at Pietro. He glanced at her quickly, his mouth was set in a confident smile but his sapphire eyes were begging with her to play along. So for some reason, unbeknown to herself, she did. She smiled at Courtney not really sure what else to do.   
  
"Kitty?" asked Courtney condescendingly, looking down at the younger girl and making her feel about 2 feet tall.  
  
"That's right," Pietro answered, obviously slightly relieved that Kitty hadn't thrown him across the hallway in repulsion, "my one and only, pretty Kitty."  
  
Kitty, frowned at his smarmy words- the nickname she despised sounded even worse coming out of her rivals mouth. Courtney looked at Kitty to confirm Pietro's statement. She nodded- she didn't trust herself to speak.  
  
The blonde junior eyed them suspiciously for a moment and then shrugged.  
" Well whatever Pietro," and then stepping closer to him she added in what she liked to think was a seductive whisper, "But make sure you call me when you get rid of this pathetic try-hard." With that she turned and stalked away.  
  
As soon as she was out of sight Kitty ducked out from Pietros arm and glared at him.   
"And what the hell was that?" she demanded.  
  
Pietro smirked, "Keep it down baby- people'll think we're having a lovers tiff.."  
  
Kitty sucked in her breath, praying for the patience to deal with this loser.  
"You know what- Fine Pietro don't tell me, have it your way. Just don't expect me to do it again." she was about to turn on her heel, when Pietro grabbed her arm quickly, a worried a expression on his face.  
  
"No, no- Look I know that must have been uncomfortable, me just putting you on the spot and everything but you've gotta understand- that girls a serious Glen."  
  
"A Glen?"  
  
"Yeah a Glen…you know- Glen Close- Fatal Attraction???" he attempted to explain, but seeing the confused look on Kittys face he gave up. "Kitty- Just pretend to be my girlfriend for a couple more days ok. See I know Courtneys type- she'll lose interest in about a week, but if I remain unattached till then she'll pounce on me! Stalk me down like some sort of giant praying mantis with giant, fake, blonde hair."   
  
Kitty wrinkled her nose, "Why me? Why couldn't you pick some other girl? You know I hate you."  
  
"Thanks Pryde I don't really like you either, but look around- the cup of choice wasn't exactly overflowing."  
  
Kitty looked around the hallway. She had to agree- It was empty apart from themselves, a rather pale, dumpy girl from Kitty's science class and the tall scary person from senior year, who could've been a boy or a girl- nobody was quite sure.  
  
Pietro, not quite sure what this lapse in uncivil conversation meant, carried on with himself,  
"I mean come on Pryde…Most girls would say yes in a heartbeat. Especially one like you." He knew that last part was a mistake as soon as the words left his mouth.  
  
"Oh and what's that supposed to mean? Actually no- forget I asked. I'd rather die than do any sort of favour for a obnoxious, pig-headed, vain, selfish little boy- such as yourself." She spat out, flushing angrily and turning around, walking quickly away.  
  
Pietro didn't bother following. He actually felt bad about what he'd said, and if he hadn't felt bad it would have been a hell of a lot easier to apologise.   
  
* * * * * * 


	2. Chapter 2

Kitty flung her backpack on to her bed and sat down trying to collect herself. She was so mad. What did he mean a "Girl like her"! Of course she knew what he had meant, but it didn't stop her feeling any less offended. Pietro Maximoff, as hard as she found it to believe was extremely popular with girls. Just because he was handsome and on occasion could be disarmingly charming, didn't make him all that special, she huffed to herself. What he had meant by the callous comment, was that he could get any girl he wanted and if he'd had it his way, he wouldn't have chosen Kitty. And she was supposed to consider herself lucky that she'd been in the right place at the right time. Well, forget that Maximoff.   
  
Kitty grimaced at herself in the mirror. What was so bad about her anyway? So she didn't have that 'All American beauty' that Pietro's dates tended to posses. So what if she didn't have the fluffy blonde hair or the social hierarchy status…So what if she didn't own a cheerleading uniform? Never mind the fact that her position on the popularity ladder was considerably lower than she would have liked… Kitty, put her head in her hands and sighed in frustration. Think positive Pryde.   
  
She looked up at herself again. She didn't see anything particularly special. But then again, there wasn't anything hideously wrong with her either. Of course, it's a commonly known fact, that we don't see in ourselves what others consider to be beautiful features.   
So Kitty didn't see the way her long, dark lashes curled prettily away from her eyes, setting off their clear blue colour. She paid no attention to the fact that she could leave concealer or foundation out of her make-up regime completely, because her skin was already perfectly flawless. She didn't notice the way light practically bounced off her dark brown hair- when she took it out of its ponytail- because it was so glossy. She didn't see the cute button nose that women all over the world, paid vast amounts of money to cosmetic surgeons for. All Kitty Pryde saw staring back at her, was an average looking girl, who no guys paid the slightest bit of attention to. A girl who's boobs could be a little bigger and who's legs could be a little longer. A girl who everyone saw as 'the ditz' but was actually clever beyond her years. A girl who wasn't popular but who tried hard all the same, and a girl who could walk through walls. In other words, the same person who greeted her in the mirror every morning.   
  
Kitty made a face at her reflection once more and then turned away from the dressing table. She brushed her hair viscously and changed into a faded pair of denim hipsters and a white singlet.   
  
She sat working on her calculus homework for a while, when she heard the doorbell and then Rouge calling her from downstairs.  
  
"Kitty- for you."  
  
Kitty bounded down the stairs, wondering who it was. She stopped mid-bound when she saw who was standing at the door.  
  
"Hey Kitty" Pietro greeted her sheepishly.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Knew this was a bad idea. This was Pietro's first thought when he saw Kitty's curious face twist into an angry expression before his very eyes.   
  
"What do you want?" she snapped, as Rouge left the room.  
  
"Um…To talk?" Pietro mumbled. He knew how pathetic it sounded. But it was all he could think of. He didn't particularly like the Pryde girl but he needed her help. Courtney wasn't as stupid as she pretended to be and if he introduced someone new as his girlfriend just after he'd told Courtney he was with Kitty. Well…she'd get suspicious.  
  
"Oh really? Well I'm honoured that your lordship would lower himself so far, as to come and talk to a lowly peasant girl such as myself. What could I be doing for his highness today? Would he like something to eat? Or perhaps some innocent bystanders to throw brainless little insults at? After all- I know that is your most enjoyed pastime…" Her voice was dripping with sarcasm. Pietro could see this wasn't going to be easy.  
  
"Look Pryde, I know I can be a complete dick sometimes ok? I'm not afraid to admit it. I didn't mean to say what I said. Its just that I tend to let the words out of my mouth without much thought of the consequences."  
  
Kitty stared hard at him.  
"Is this you trying to apologise?"  
  
"Yes." He couldn't help but be relieved. She wasn't gonna make him say it…  
"Say it."  
  
"Say what?"  
  
"Say that your sorry and that your in desperate need of my help." Kitty's mouth was set in a cold hard line of determination   
  
Pietro closed his eyes for a moment, taking deep breaths. There was nothing he hated more than begging. He couldn't bring himself to say it…he just couldn't. But he had to. He waited a moment to long and Kitty raised her eyebrows before starting to push him out of the doorway.  
  
"No, no wait." Pietro yelled hurriedly.  
  
Kitty cocked her head to the side and folded her arms.  
  
"I'm…I'm…sorry for what I said earlier." Pietro said wincing, as though saying the words caused him physical pain. He swallowed and looked away.  
  
"And…" Kitty prompted.  
  
"And I really, really need your help. Please."   
  
Kitty put on her I'm-thinking-about-it face and Pietro carried on in frantically.  
  
"And I am all those things you said before. I'm vain and selfish and obnoxious…"  
  
Kitty grinned inwardly it was so fun watching Mr Cool grovel at her feet. But somehow it just wasn't enough.  
  
"Hmmmmm…No." she said attempting to close the door in his face. Pietro tried to stop the door from closing in his face.  
  
"I'll owe you one." he said desperately. He almost clapped his hand over his mouth in shock. Never before had he said those words. For sly, though he was, Pietro believed in keeping promises, which was why he hardly ever made them. The thought of 'owing someone' was enough to make him sick.  
  
Slowly the door opened.  
"Pardon?" Kitty asked. If anybody else had said these words it would have made no difference to her decision. But the thought of Pietro Maximoff 'owing her one' was…well it was an unmissable opportunity. 


	3. Chapter 3

The next couple of days passed fairly unpleasantly for both young mutants. They spent as little time together as was believable for a couple, but Kitty still found that the time they did spend together went awfully slowly. They had to hold hands and even more unbearable- had to kiss. Though that only happened once and Kitty only allowed it to be very brief. She hated the way Pietro had girls fawning over him every hour of every day. And Pietro hated the way Kitty seemed to have an opinion about everything- and how she was almost always right. Kitty hated the way he seemed to think he was the centre of the universe and Pietro hated the way she managed to point that out at every opportunity.   
  
But gradually as the week passed, they became a little more civil to eachother and by the time Courtney lost interest (as Pietro had predicted she would) they even found themselves liking eachother just a little. Though both would've rather died than admitted it.   
  
On the Friday, when Pietro heard that Courtney now had a new boyfriend and was completely smitten with him, he took Kitty aside after school.  
  
"So…Looks like its all over Pryde."   
  
Kitty took a sharp intake of breath and put her hand to her heart.  
"You mean…Your like breaking up with me?" she finished in a high falsetto.  
  
"I'm afraid so." Pietro smirked.  
  
"So, I'm guessing Courtney found herself a new plaything?" Kitty said reverting back to her former state of calm.  
  
"Thankfully yes. I must say though, I'm a little tired of being nothing more than a plaything to all these girls…"  
  
Kitty raised her eyebrows at him,  
"Whatever Maximoff. You know you love it."  
  
Pietro pretended to think about it for a moment.  
"Actually your right. I do."  
  
They both laughed and then stopped abruptly, looking at eachother.   
Did I just laugh at a crack Maximoff made??? Kitty puzzled to herself.  
Was I just laughing with Pryde??? Pietro wondered. Both of them stared at eachother for a moment, before turning quickly away from eachother and walking in opposite directions down the hall.   
  
Pietro stopped for a moment.  
"Hey Pryde…" he called after her. She turned and looked at him expectantly, "Thanks."  
  
She raised and eyebrow sardonically, blue eyes twinkling.  
"S'alright. But thanking me doesn't change the fact that you still owe me."  
  
"Damn. Foiled again." Pietro said jokingly. Ok- Really gotta stop doing that  
  
Kitty laughed. Ok-Really gotta stop laughing like that. We might start to mistake eachother as friends…  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Miss Pryde- could you stay behind please?"   
  
Kitty nodded and wandered over to her maths teachers desk while all the other students filed out of the room.   
  
Mr Murphy was not one to beat about the bush, he got straight to the point.  
"All the Ivy League schools are holding an event in May. Its for all potential students- sophomores to seniors," he paused and seeing Kitty looked a little confused he carried on, "All the heads of subjects were asked to put forward one student from their area that they thought had the serious potential to do well in an Ivy League school. Of course- there were a couple more students I would've have liked to put forward but only one was allowed."  
  
Kitty furrowed her brow, not sure weather to take her teacher seriously or not.  
"And you chose me?" she asked sardonically.  
  
"Kitty, though you may choose not to make a big deal out of it, it is not possible that you are oblivious to the fact that you are an exceedingly bright student."  
  
"Well I'm complimented Mr Murphy- but I don't know….I mean- I might not even want to go to collage." This of course was a complete lie. Of course she wanted to go to collage. Yale- in fact. But even Kitty was not adverse to hearing a little more praise from an elder.  
  
Mr Murphy appeared to realise this.  
"Don't be silly Kitty, of course you'll go to collage. And probably be the smartest girl n your year too. So how about it?"  
  
"Ok then, you've twisted my arm." Kitty smiled about to walk out.  
  
"Oh and its formal dress," Chuh! Obviously- what else would a party like that be?, "Dinner and dancing- ballroom dancing." Mr Murphy pulled a face at the word ballroom, but Kitty just smiled. She was a great dancer. And then it hit her like a ton of bricks. BALLROOM DANCING!  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Kitty sighed and stared at her English homework, though she'd not written a word for the past hour. The words Ivy League, potential student and Ballroom dancing wouldn't stop running round in her head.  
  
Ballroom dancing. For crying out loud…Kitty was an excellent dancer- at any kind of dancing, except of course-ballroom. She had tried it once but failed miserably. She just couldn't follow the steps. To Kitty, ballroom dancing represented everything that went against normal dancing. Dancing was about letting yourself go, expressing yourself the way you wanted to. Rules were for the classroom not for the dance floor. She couldn't for the life of her figure out why people would choose to follow rules in dancing.  
  
She screamed in frustration hoping it would make her feel a little better. It didn't.  
  
Rouge burst through the door.  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"Ballroom dancing." Kitty muttered morosely.  
  
Rouge looked at her. She wondered yet again, why she was friend with a head case.  
"Whatever." she sighed, throwing a newspaper down on the bed and leaving the room.  
  
Kitty flopped down on the bed and flicked through the newspaper for lack of anything better to do.  
  
Then she saw it.  
  
BALLROOM DANCING LESSONS.  
16 CROXLEY ROAD, BAYVILLE.  
NO EQUIPMENT NEEDED-  
JUST PROVIDE YOURSELF AND A PARTNER.  
  
She grinned. Brilliant…all I need now, is a partner. 


	4. Chapter 4

Kitty kicked a stone on the ground, and frowned as she saw the scuff marks she had created on her new boots.  
  
"Damn" she whispered to herself.   
  
Of course, there were far more important things than scuff marks on Kitty's mind right now. Stupid Ballroom dancing, had lately been another of Kitty's frequent pissed off mutterings. It was the partner thing that was the problem.  
She didn't know many guys who might be willing to ballroom dance. In fact, she didn't know any. Kurt would always be willing to help- but she knew that it would be best to bring her partner in lessons as her date for the event. Kurt's hologram watch had been playing up recently and she couldn't risk him turning all blue and fuzzy on her at the party. Then there was Scott…..no-he'd never do something like this. Unless it was with Jean. Evan…Ha! That was laughable. Lance? No- he was to pissed at her. He didn't like dancing anyway.   
  
Then something caught her eye across the street. A head of unmistakeable silver hair leaned over what looked like school work in a coffee shop window. "I'll owe you one"- that's what he had said. She sure as hell needed a favour right now. A slow smile spread across her face.  
  
* * * * * *  
Pietro threw down his pen and stared morosely at his maths homework. Maybe if he stared long and hard enough the equations would magically start to make complete sense to him….Nope, it didn't work. He rested his head on his hand and watched people walk past the coffee shops glass front.  
  
It was a lot easier to concentrate here than it was to do so in the brotherhoods house. With its soft music, deep red walls and distinctive coffee smell, the whole place radiated warmth, comfort and calm.   
"Try multiplying out of the bracket first." a soft voice said from behind him.  
  
He turned quickly. Pryde. Looking quite…well…attractive. Wearing a suede jacket and dark blue jeans. Her hair fell in soft, glossy brown waves accentuating her heart shaped face and delicate features. She looked a little flushed. Though the sky was blue a chilly wind was blowing outside.  
  
She smiled awkwardly. She had a feeling that Pietro wasn't really someone who would appreciate help on homework. But he proved her wrong.  
  
"Thankyou." he replied graciously. He turned back to his work to try out her theory. She took the stool next to him. He turned to her but hesitated before he spoke. Asking for help was a lot harder than accepting it. Mostly because, Pietro usually found things easy to pick up- he found he didn't need to try to hard to get a decent grade. But he found himself asking her all the same.   
  
"But…what do you do with the multiple of z after that?"  
  
Kitty leaned over and started to explain it to him. As she went through it step by step he found himself understanding, and finding it quite easy. He wondered why he'd never seen it before.  
  
"You tell it better than my teacher." said Pietro, his mouth curving up on one side.  
  
Kitty just smiled at him and guided him through the next steps. Except, Pietro was finding it increasingly hard to concentrate. Her knees seemed to keep bumping into his, and she was so close. He could smell the scent she was wearing, a mixture of sandalwood and lilies. It reminded him of the ocean. He couldn't stop glancing at her. The way her hair fell over her face. The way she chewed the side of her lip when she worked. The way her eyes smiled when they met his. She was so different to any other girls he'd ever met- so innocent and naïve yet smarter than any other girl he knew at the same time. And he was finding her more and more attractive every time he looked at her.   
  
"You get it?"  
  
Pietro snapped out of his thoughts.  
"Uh. Yeah." he replied quite truthfully. He did get it, "You have a talent for teaching."  
  
"Thanks." Kitty paused, and then "Remember you owing me one?"  
  
"Uh-oh" Pietro pulled a face. What did she want him to do?  
  
"Well- how do you feel about ballroom dancing?"  
  
"I happen to think its deadly boring."  
  
"Hm. Same. But I need to learn it and I need a partner." She proceeded to explain about the upcoming event.  
  
"I see. Ok then."  
  
Kitty looked at him suspiciously. She hadn't expected it to be that easy.  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I said Ok then. That was the answer you were looking for right?"  
  
Kitty said nothing but a huge smile spread across her face. To his own immense shock, it was all Pietro could do not to throw himself on her lips there and then. That smile had completely turned him on. There was no denying it.   
  
To make it worse she threw his arms around him and hugged him warmly.   
"Thankyou so, so much Pietro."  
  
"Hey watch the hair." Pietro joked, smoothing down his silver hair and trying to hide his blush.  
Kitty laughed happily and practically waltzed out of the shop.  
  
Pietro watched her leave and then sighed. He had really gotten himself into a mess now. Whoever knew that a smile could make him feel like that? And now he had to spend God Knows how long, in a close dancing proximity with her….  
  
"Stupid Ballroom dancing" he muttered under his breath. 


	5. Chapter 5

* * * * * *  
  
Lori Mansfield- owner of the Croxley Road Dance Studio- passed a watchful gaze around her students. Her eyes rested upon the youngest couple in the room. They stuck out like a sore thumb amongst the middle aged married couples and pensioners.   
  
The girl looked like a sweet young thing. Very pretty, very dainty. But Lori had heard the teasing insults exchanged between the two, and the girl obviously had a clever and sharp tounge on her. But even with that fact considered, the other half of the couple didn't seem like the type of boy she should be with.   
  
He was of a tall and slender build, and had platinum hair- a hair colour unlike any Lori had ever seen before. But as startling as his hair was, his most intriguing feature was his eyes. A deep sapphire stare, which, even when he smiled was tinged with mystery and maybe a little sadness. He was beautiful. Lori had never thought the word beautiful could be applied to a guy, but there really was no other word for him. He looked like a bit of a rebel actually, hardly the all American sports star a girl like that should be dating.  
  
Yet, however wrong this pair of teenagers should have looked together, they didn't. In fact there was something significantly right about them. They both had the same oldish look about them. Which Lori found odd as there was nothing remotely old in their features or the way they talked. They looked as though they had both been through something which had forced them to grow up more quickly then the rest of the world. Maybe it was this which connected them so unnervingly. Aside from this however, there was no denying the attraction shared between the couple.   
  
They danced awkwardly and tried as hard as possible not to touch eachother anymore than they needed to. Whenever their ribcages touched or their knees knocked together, one or both of them would blush furiously. Lori had been a dance teacher long enough to know, that when two people danced as awkwardly and badly as this, there was an undeniable magnetism involved.   
  
If they wanted to learn how to dance, this would need to be dealt with. Lori resolved to sort them out herself.  
  
She strode over to where they were trying to follow her instructions, always at least a beat behind everyone else. As she drew closer to them she caught parts of their conversation.  
"Ouch! Could you try for just one song…just one…to stop stepping on my foot?" Kitty said wincing as Pietro trod on her foot again.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry, but in case you hadn't noticed, ballroom dancing isn't really my scene."  
  
"Maybe you'd find it easier if you actually tried some amount of physical contact." both mutants spun round as the dancing teacher watched them in what appeared to be, immense amusement.   
"Ballroom dancing is about being close to your partner. You just cant do it if you insist on avoiding eachother like the plauge." She pushed Kitty and Pietro closer together.  
  
Pietro could practically see himself turning a wild shade of scarlet as Kitty's hips were pushed up against his.  
  
"Why don't we just get over this obvious sexual attraction the two of you have and get on with the lesson?" Miss Mansfield questioned, smiling at them benignly.   
  
Kitty looked a little shocked and embarrassed by this statement, while Pietro completely lost his cool.  
  
"What? What are you talking about?" he spluttered. This was not going to plan. The plan was that he forget his passing attraction (that's what he hoped it was anyway) to Kitty, get the dancing lessons over with and go back to being his usual obnoxious self, with everyone being none the wiser about what he'd fleetingly felt for her. Instead here was this loathsome dance teacher announcing to the entire room that there was something between them.  
  
"Pur-lease," Miss Mansfield drawled, enjoying the discomfort she was causing for the two youngsters "The sexual tension between the two of you is so abundant you could cut it with a knife."  
  
"Your seriously deluded lady. There is no case, in the history of the world in which I would date a silly, little, valley girl like her. Lemme, put it this way, if she and I were the last to people on earth, I'd be dating a tree."   
  
He noted immediately the immense hurt on Kittys face when he said these words. Maybe he'd gone a bit overboard. He desperately wanted to apologise. But there was no taking it back now, he was to busy convincing himself and the rest of the world that he did NOT have a thing for Kitty Pryde.  
  
"Silly, little, valley girl huh?" Kitty whispered, choking back some tears. She wondered if he'd been letting his mouth run away with him again. If he'd really meant it. She looked up at him, hoping for an apology. Nothing. He swallowed and stared at her defiantly.  
  
She was determined not to cry in front of him. That would just be pathetic. That would just be proving him right. Silly little valley girls probably would cry if Pietro Maximoff wrote them off like that. But not Kitty Pryde. She returned the defiant stare and grabbed his hand.  
  
"He's right Miss Mansfield. Nothing could ever happen between us. Ever. Sorry for disrupting your lesson, could we carry on."  
  
Lori nodded dumbly. When she'd pointed out their awkwardness she'd expected blushes and giggles. And when the boy had insulted the pretty brunette like that, she'd expected her to burst into tears. Apparently the "valley girl" was made of tougher stuff than she had thought.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Pietro screeched to a halt outside the institute. The rest of the lesson and the drive home had be spent in silence with Kitty staring vacantly out of the window and Pietro taking frequent, anxious glances at her. He thought she would have yelled at him, maybe caused a scene, but all she'd done was ignore him. Even when they were dancing it was like she was dancing with thin air. She was staring right through him, acting as though she didn't even know him. He decided he would have preferred the yelling.   
  
"Look Pryde…" he started as she got out of the car. He reached out to grab her hand but she snatched it away. It was the first real sign of anything she'd shown since the incident.  
  
"Whatever Pietro," she said quietly, recovering her cool, "whatever."   
  
She walked away and shut the door without even looking back. Pietro thumped his head against the steering wheel.  
"Stupid, Stupid." he whispered, cursing himself.  
  
As soon as Kitty shut the door, she sunk down to the floorboards, drew her knees up to her chest and cried. 


	6. Official chapter 6

Authours note: I am painfully aware how cliched the "forced to stay the night in eachothers company" scanario is, but come on! Its just so much fun to write! If not always plausible. Oh and, seeing as I've never mentioned it before: X-men evolution, Kitty Pryde, Lance Alvers, Rouge and Pietro Maximoff? Yeah- none of these things belong to me. Unfortunately.  
* * * * * *  
  
Pietro strolled through the school entrance and into the empty halls of Bayville High. He was late. He had, had a terrible nights sleep, plagued with the memory of the look on Kitty's face when he'd insulted her, and later on when she'd pulled her hand out of his reach. When he'd woken up he'd found that even his super speed wasn't enough to get him to school on time.  
  
His best friend Lance Alvers caught up to him. Lance was always late. Partly, to keep up his reputation as school rebel but mostly because he found it difficult to do anything other than sleep in the mornings. Neither would ever admit that they liked or even respected the other, in fact in other circumstances they would probably never have even got to know eachother, but they had been pushed together by the fact that they were the only two in the brotherhood household with more than half a brain cell. And off that, they'd actually ended up liking one another's company. They had begun to be like true brothers.  
  
"Not like you to be late Maximoff."  
  
Pietro laughed sardonically,  
"Shame I cant say the same for you."  
  
Lance grinned and they carried on walking in silence.   
  
"What made you like Kitty?" Pietro asked suddenly. Lance furrowed his brow, confused by the fact that Pietro hadn't referred to her as 'an X-geek' but nevertheless he answered the question almost at once.  
  
"I guess the first thing was, that shes gorgeous and she doesn't even know it. That's so refreshing round here y'know? Then when I started spending time with her, I started noticing just how different she is to any other girls. Shes so smart, yet shes got this innocence about her that most other chicks don't have. And even though she's usually right about everything she takes the time to listen to other peoples opinions. Oh and lastly- you ever seen her dance? I mean really dance- not that ballroom crap?"  
  
Pietro shook his head.  
  
"If you ever see her dance, you'll know why."  
  
"Mr Alvers, Mr Maximoff." came a shout from down the hallway.  
  
Both boys groaned simultaneously. The Lance turned quickly to Pietro.  
"You ever tell anyone, especially Kitty that I said that…" he finished on a warning note. Pietro smiled lazily and said nothing. But both knew that the conversation would never be repeated.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Pietro turned up to his geography classroom to find it empty. He looked round puzzled. Then he remembered. Field trip. To go and look at rock formations or something like that. He'd signed up, simply to get out of a maths test. He sped up to the school courtyard where the bus was getting ready to depart.  
  
Mr Jones looked at him disapprovingly "Thought we'd lost you Mr Maximoff. Not like you to be late."  
  
Pietro rolled his eyes wondering why people kept saying that to him and got on the bus. He took a seat next to Tina…or was it Tia? Whatever- he'd dated her last year anyway and he assumed this qualified as a good enough reason to seat himself next to her. She certainly didn't seem to mind.   
  
Suddenly he noticed a brown ponytail bobbing around near the front of the bus. Kitty-he'd failed to notice her when she got on and she was seated next to a red head Pietro recognised as Rouge.   
  
He watched her profile as she conversed animatedly with Rouge. Rouge caught his eye and smiled apprehensively. Kitty turned to see who Rouge had smiled at. She glanced at him, then at the blonde sat next to him, raised an eyebrow sardonically as if to say 'thought you didn't date ditzy girls.' then turned away as if she hadn't even seen him and carried on her conversation with Rouge.  
  
4 long, long hours later, they reached their destination. Mr Jones started reading out the partners he'd put them with for the trip.  
  
Pietro (having been bored to death by Tia) felt like he'd already finished with the trip, he almost wished he'd stayed at school and gone through with the maths test. Almost. Things weren't quite that bad.  
  
"Pietro Maximoff and….Kitty Pryde."  
  
Actually strike that. Things were EXACTLY that bad.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Kitty felt sick. Pietro. Pietro Maximoff. Great. She had hoped to be landed with someone, anyone, other than him. Before yesterday, she wouldn't have minded being paired with Pietro. In fact she had the strange feeling that she might have enjoyed it. Just a little…. But not now. Hell no.  
  
"Be back by 5:00. We'll only wait for about 15 minutes and I'm not joking. So unless you want to be stranded here then I suggest we all synchronise watches." Mr Jones was such an army wannabe, Kitty thought morosely. He'd always been one of her favourite teachers, but after having put her with Pietro of all people, he was considerably lower on her 'people to be nice too' list.  
  
"Hi Kitty." Pietro smiled, approaching her uncertainly.  
  
"Lets just get this over with shall we?" Kitty growled ferociously, leading the way to the first cave on their list.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Pietro was annoyed. Kitty was being such a bitch. So he'd said some things that were a little mean and probably unnecessary, but was that any reason for her to keep up this stupid wall of silence? Except…they hadn't just been a little bit mean…they'd been plain horrible -Pietro realised ashamed.   
  
They'd spent the whole 4 hours in almost complete silence. Down a cave. Alone. It wasn't particularly pleasant. Kitty was taking notes, sketching pictures, while Pietro leant against a stalagmite (or maybe it was a stalactite…he wasn't quite sure) and twiddled his torch in his hands, whistling a tuneless melody.  
  
"Could you stop that? Its really annoying." Kitty grimaced turning to him. Pietro stopped whistling, mainly out of shock that she'd finally spoke to him.  
  
"Sorry- didn't realise you had any emotions." he said smiling nastily.  
  
Kitty let out a disbelieving snort.  
"Your not exactly one to talk Maximoff. Are you going to write *anything* down?"  
  
"Why should I? Its not like I'm gonna pass geography anyway. We cant all be little brain boxes you know."  
  
Kitty feigned thoughtfulness "Hold on for a minute…I'm sorry…I must have misheard you there…see I thought you just called me a brain box , yet last night I was a silly little valley girl. Hm. See now I'm confused." She turned back to her work.  
  
Pietro opened his mouth to give a smart retort, but found that there was nothing he could say. She was right. As always. He was just being a dick. As always.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"I cant believe you didn't check your watch!" yelled Pietro in exasperation, following Kitty who had just stumbled over a branch.  
  
"What??? How is this my fault? You have a watch to, or had you not noticed?"  
  
"Oh come on Pryde- you think I actually look at my watch? I have super speed- a watch isn't really a necessity."   
  
They'd been down the caves for a long time and when Kitty had finally looked at her watch, she got a horrible sinking feeling in her stomach. 5:20pm.   
  
She had hoped that Mr Jones had been bluffing when he'd said they'd be left there. Pietro and Kitty ran to where the coach had been. He hadn't been bluffing. Stranded. Four hours away from home. With Pietro.   
  
* * * * * *  
They had been wandering through fields for about 2 hours and it was starting to get dark. Kitty was getting cold and Pietro would not stop moaning. He kept talking like this was her fault and Kitty was getting more and more irritated each time he opened his mouth. How dare he? He had no right to do that, not after the way he'd treated her. But somehow she had managed to keep her mouth shut. To keep the frustration inside.   
  
Then to top it all off, it started to rain.  
"Great. Just great." Kitty said resignedly, sitting on a tree stump.  
  
"Damn, my jersey." Pietro groaned, attempting to shelter himself under a tree.  
  
"Pardon?" Kitty asked incredulously.  
  
"My jersey. Do you know how much this cost?" he said gesturing to his top which was getting increasingly wet.  
  
"I don't really care. We're stranded four hours from home, in some random fields and all you can care about is your stupid jersey?"  
  
"Hey, you know what- its your fault we're in this situation anyway, so I'm pretty sure I have the right to care about my 'stupid jersey', thankyou very much."  
  
At that point, the dam burst. All the pent up aggravation which had been welling up inside Kitty since the dancing lesson overflowed and she realised just how angry she was.  
  
"Stop it! Ok, just shut your mouth for 10 seconds, Can you manage that Pietro? You think I wanna be here? Think I planned this all out? That I knew what time it was but didn't tell you in the hope that we'd get stuck out here together? Do you think I'm actually enjoying this? NEWS FLASH-I hate being lost out here just as much as you do. But I've kept my mouth shut, and listened to you complain none stop, and now I'm sick of it, ok? I'm cold and tired and wet, so just stop it with the moaning and the bitching cos its not gonna help. Let me tell you, there are a lot of places I'd like to be right now, and here? With you? Yeah-it doesn't even qualify for the top 100. And I don't care that you don't need to look at your watch, you still have one, so your just as much to blame as me, so get off my back and stop acting like this is all my fault, when its just as much yours." she finished, taking a deep breath, spinning on her heel and stalking away.   
  
Pietro, who had been quite shocked (and maybe a little turned on) by this outburst followed silently.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Luckily it was only about another half hour before they found a little cluster of lights, which turned out to be a small town. A cheap motel sat on the outskirts of the town and though it was more than a little scruffy, it was somewhere to stay.  
  
The first thing Kitty did when she got there was phone the institute. The professor hadn't tried to contact her, as the bus from school wasn't even back yet. He told her not to worry, and then spoke to the motel manager, telling him that he would be paid in the morning.  
  
Unfortunately, only one room was available.  
"You kids are real lucky. Nicest room in the place- honeymoon suite." the motel owner leered at them, showing off rows of horrible, yellowing teeth.  
  
Kitty swore under her breath and glowered at Pietro.  
  
"You think I'm happy about this situation?" he asked glaring back.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Oh my goodness. This was Kittys first thought as she entered the room. If this is what the best room in the place was like, she couldn't bear to think what the others were like. A creaky looking bed took pride of place in the centre of the room, a chest of drawers stood in one corner and a miniscule couch in the other. The bathroom was little more than a cupboard with a squashed together sink, toilet and shower.  
  
"Wow, it's really the Ritz." Pietro said sarcastically, throwing himself onto the couch, the bottom of which promptly sank to the floor under his weight. "Nice couch."  
  
Kitty didn't bother responding just looked around her despondently.   
  
"At least we'll save time." Pietro commented flatly, gesturing to the bathroom, "Look, I reckon you could sit on the toilet, clean your teeth and stick your feet in the shower all at the same time."  
  
Kitty got up and headed towards the door.  
  
"Where you going? You better not be leaving me alone in this hell hole." he said hurriedly.  
  
"Unfortunately no. Though the thought had crossed my mind. I'm going for a walk."  
  
"In the rain?"  
  
Kitty slammed the door shut behind her in reply.  
  
"Apparently so." Pietro replied to himself dejectedly.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Kitty was returning back to the room. She'd only been out for about 20 minutes, it had still been raining hard so she'd had to content herself with walking round the motel. Twice. She opened the door to see Pietro lying on the bed staring up at the celing. He heard come in but didn't sit up.  
  
"Miss Pryde! Welcome to my humble abode. I'd offer you something from the mini bar but there doesn't seem to be one. As the couch isn't very reliable, you'll have to pull up a chair, oh no, but wait! There is no chair. Well please make full use of the waste paper basket. Oh, and I'd show you the light, but its burnt out."  
  
Kitty ignored him and walked into the bathroom. Pietro used it after her and came out to see her climbing into bed. He started to do the same.  
  
"What do you think your doing?" Kitty asked staring at him hard.  
  
"Um…getting into bed?"  
  
"Don't think so Maximoff. That's your bed." she said pointing to the couch.  
  
He stared at her in disbelief  
"You know what? Fine. Have it your way Pryde." he couldn't be bothered arguing anymore. He was to tired. He went to grab the blanket off the bed but Kitty grabbed the other end quickly.  
  
"How is this fair? You get the bed AND the blanket? I get what? A dodgy couch?"  
  
"That's correct Maximoff."  
  
Both stared defiantly at eachother refusing to let go of the blanket. Kitty kneeling on the bed and Pietro standing squarely on the floor.  
  
"Give it up Pryde." he said tugging on the blanket. She jerked it back.  
  
"Whatever Pietro."  
  
"Let go." he tugged a little harder, but still Kitty held on.  
  
"Gerroff." she growled pulling it back causing Pietro to stumble slightly.  
  
"Give….me…the…blanket." his voice getting louder and louder. He yanked it clean off the bed, Kitty tumbled and fell on the floor taking him with her.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Pietro found himself breathing heavily, staring into her clear, innocent eyes. Her hair was partially coming down from its pony tail, still a little damp from the rain. He stayed perfectly still, fearing that if he moved then so would she, and he rather liked this position they were in. She was on her knees but was still leaning over him, her lightly flushed face close to his.  
  
She stared down at him, mesmerized. He was beautiful. How could she not have seen it before? She didn't mean good-looking. She'd always known that he was good-looking, it was impossible not to. No, she meant beautiful. Right from his silvery (and right now a little messy) hair to his slim, toned body. She felt like a rabbit trapped in headlights. Amazing, sexy, azure headlights.  
  
He brushed a piece of her hair away from where it was hang over one eye. When he'd tucked it gently behind her ear his hand still didn't leave her face. He traced a soft line across her cheekbone making her shiver with pleasure. His touch was so soft…so….nice. Like he was scared to hurt her. Which was ironic- thought Kitty- he'd done enough to hurt her before. But these thoughts didn't stop her from closing her eyes and leaning slowly towards Pietro's lips. Just as his thoughts didn't stop him from doing the same.  
  
Their lips brushed together. It was just a moment. But in that moment, Pietro felt all the things that people say your supposed to feel in a kiss. You know, fireworks, a bolt of electricity, all that crap. He'd never had that before, and god only knew how many kisses he'd had.  
  
Unfortunately this connection had somehow managed to jolt Kitty out of her trance and she jumped away from him quickly and scrambled hurriedly into bed, turning so her back was to him.   
  
Pietro let out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding in and sprawled out on the floor. What had he done wrong? Man, this girl was a head case.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Pietro had been lightly dozing for about half and hour. He couldn't sleep properly, he had long ago decided that this was possibly the most uncomfortable couch in the world. Suddenly a small shake woke him up from his sleep.   
  
"Pietro." A voice whispered softly, "Pietro- umm…you can sleep in the bed if you want."  
  
Pietro smiled even though she couldn't see him, he had his back to her.   
"What made you change your mind?"  
  
She made an aggravated noise and pulled him up by the hand, led him to the bed got in herself and waited to see if he would follow suit. He didn't even hesitate.   
"Thanks Pryde." he whispered. But he had a feeling she was already asleep. 


	7. Chapter 7

Totally ripped off Dawson's Creek in a part of this. (Shout out to the creek by the way! We won!! Go Pacey and Joey!!) All fans of the good ol' creek will know which bit. And if your not a fan - shame on you- you'll just have to carry on in the belief that every single part of this is the result of my extensive imagination (lol) . Lots of Lance/Kitty interaction in this one- Partly cos he does play a part in the plot but mostly cos I love Lance.   
  
As always, reviews are v. welcome. V. v. v. welcome. Pleeeeeaseeee review my story. It is my aim in life to get at LEAST a hundred reviews on a story.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Kitty strolled leisurely, through the park. It had been two days since her little escapade with Pietro. They hadn't spoken since they got in to Scott's car the morning after the motel sleepover, mainly because Kitty had been avoiding him like the plauge.   
  
The sun was going down- the sky was that lovely stage of in between blue and pinky orange. A chilly breeze whipped her hair across her face and caused her to wrap her jacket a little tighter round her body.  
  
She stopped as she saw a familiar figure leaning on the fence which bordered the kiddies playground. She wondered what had brought him here, but then…what was she herself doing here? This was where they'd had their very first kiss, when he had messed up their first date and she'd had a huge phsyce at him. She'd found him down here and apologised for her childish behaviour, and then he'd kissed her. It had been her first real kiss- though she'd never told anyone that. He'd not spoken to her since they'd broken up…she wondered if she was forgiven yet.  
  
After a moments hesitation she slowly walked over and sat on the fence next to him. He didn't look at her. He didn't even seem all that surprised that she was there.  
  
"Hey." she said after a while, for lack of anything better to say.  
  
"Hi" he answered, not once turning his eyes away from the hazy late afternoon sky.  
  
"This feels strangely familiar." she announced after another short pause.  
  
The trace of a smile found its way on to his lips, and Kitty saw. And though he didn't look at her, she finally knew they were going to be ok.  
  
"Yeah. It kinda does." he said glancing up at the clear blue sky and then back down at the setting sun.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Lance was glad Kitty had come. He'd had a feeling she might do.  
  
"So, you wanna tell me what's going on with you and Pietro?"  
  
Kitty was surprised by this question, but why shouldn't Lance know? He was Pietro's best friend right?  
  
"Nothing. He a dick. That's all there is to it." she lied.  
  
"Don't lie Kitty, I hate it when you lie." Lance said shortly.  
  
Kitty smiled sheepishly, Lance seemed to know her better than anyone else ever had. He deserved to know what she felt.  
  
"I honestly don't know anymore. I mean…There was a time, not so long ago when I thought we were becoming friends…at some points maybe even more…" She trailed off.  
  
"You want to know what I think?"  
  
"Yes please."  
  
"I think you have feelings for him. Strong ones. And I think you should talk this through with him."  
  
Kitty didn't say anything.  
  
"Maybe I should just forget about it."  
  
"Maybe. If you can honestly say that's what you want." Lance watched her intently but she didn't reply.  
  
"Do ever wonder…what…." Kitty stopped not knowing how to phrase her question.  
  
"Yes?" Lance prompted.  
  
"What, would have happened if we'd…y'know… things had turned out different?"  
  
"Yeah. All the time." he answered straight away.  
  
"I probably wouldn't be in this mess right now, huh?" she said, letting out a small laugh.  
  
"Nah, probably not. But no matter how things had happened, it would have always turned out the same for us. I knew it was to good to last, right from the start. And every day I'd think 'hey maybe, I'll be really lucky and we'll last forever'. But then almost straight away, I'd snap out of it and start wondering when it was gonna end. It was inevitable Kit- No matter how it had happened, it was inevitable that you were gonna wake up one day and realise that you were…well…bored of us. And it was also inevitable, that no matter when it ended I would still be in love with you and that, that feeling wasn't gonna go away anytime soon. I would have never got bored of us."  
  
To her surprise Kitty found herself on the verge of tears.  
  
"I loved you. You know that right? You know you were my first love. And it wasn't that I was bored of us…why the hell would you even think that?"  
  
"Simple," Lance said smiling at her regretfully and standing up straight from his leaning position, "Your to good for me Kit. Always were, always will be."  
  
Kitty felt a single tear trickle slowly down her cheek.  
  
"That's not true Lance."  
  
Lance looked her straight in the eye.  
  
"Yes it is. Though it doesn't change the fact that I still love you. Cos I do. I love you so much it hurts sometimes. But, somehow- loving you is enough for me. I don't mind so much that you don't feel the same. Not anymore anyway. I feel privileged to even be in the same hemisphere as you Kitty Pryde."  
  
Kitty couldn't stop crying now, as she watched him walk away. Suddenly he stopped and turned.  
  
"You should talk to him. See… He loves you the same way I do. Only difference is…You love him back. Be seein'ya Pryde."  
  
* * * * * *   
  
Kitty sat outside the brotherhood house waiting for Pietro. No-one was in. She could've just gone home, but after talking to Lance she felt she needed to do this right now.  
  
She heard his car coming and as it screeched to a halt she stood up ready to see him. But suddenly her jaw dropped. He wasn't alone. Some random perky girl was sat in the front of his car, stuck to him like a leech. She watched them, wondering when Pietro would notice her sat there.  
  
"So you'll pick me up at 8?" the girl asked simpering.  
  
"Yeah- I guess." Kitty was glad to hear a slight tone of un-enthusiasm in his voice but the gladness soon disappeared as Little Miss Perky leant over and kissed him.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
As Pietro drew back from the kiss he thought once more about his kiss shared with Kitty a few days earlier. The one he had just had didn't hold a candle to it. Mind you this girl didn't hold a candle to Kitty either. Then he saw.   
  
Kitty was stood in front of the house looking well…he would've said angry, but he'd seen Kitty angry. This wasn't it. This was furiously upset. He closed his eyes and looked away. He'd messed up again, and this time he hadn't even meant to. He'd thought Kitty didn't want anything to do with him, and so he'd made up his mind to get over her, starting with…wait…what was her name again?  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Kitty stormed away from the house, angry tears pouring down her face. She was gonna get over him. She had to. After all, that was what he seemed to be doing. He obviously wasn't interested in her anymore. Lance must have been mistaken. 


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys!Sorry about the whole, same chapter posted twice debecale! I'll try not to let that happen again. Dont have a clue wot went wrong. Anyway! Heres the real chapter 8.Thanx for the reveiws! They make me a happy writer! More, would make me even happier!   
  
Kitty hurled her pillow across the room hoping that maybe she could vent her upset with violence instead of tears. But despite, all promises to herself, all promises that she wasn't going to cry, she sank down on to her bed and cried her heart out.  
  
All of a sudden she felt very tired and very angry. Angry at these feelings inside of her that were dying to get out. Angry that she had hurt Lance. Angry at Pietro for getting over her so quickly. Angry at herself for not being able to get over him.  
  
"The mean reds." she muttered, quoting one of her favourite movies, Breakfast at Tiffanys.   
  
She knew from experience that the only sensible thing to do in situations like this was rest. So she curled up on the messed up bed and cried herself to sleep.  
  
Later on that evening, Rouge persuaded Kitty to go out with her. Well forced her to actually. What a role reversal…Kitty thought to herself…usually it would be me dragging Rouge out of bed to come out dancing.   
  
* * * * * *  
  
Pietro sat sullenly next to his date, Bridget (he'd finally learnt her name, though he knew he was liable to forget it in a matter of hours). He was at some club or other and he really didn't feel like it. All he could do was think about Kitty.   
  
Bridget was getting increasingly irritated with him. Couldn't he see that there were plenty of guys who wanted her. Why, there were plenty staring at her now. Didn't he care? She tossed her long blonde hair and turned to him.  
  
"Are you gonna ask me to dance?"  
  
"Don't feel like it." he answered sulkily.   
  
What was wrong with the guy? She had dressed up all sexy, and all he could do was gaze at the other end of the room. She might as well have taken her little brother out.   
  
* * * * * *  
  
As soon as Kitty entered the club she felt a little bit better. The pounding rhythm of the bass, the huge mass of gyrating bodies bathed in bluey-purple light. The dark sexiness of it all. Kitty adored the club atmosphere.   
  
She strode on to the dance floor, for once not caring if Rouge joined her or not. She knew the best thing to do right now was to get lost in the moment.  
  
She took a moment to figure out the beat of the music and then she started to dance. Kitty loved dancing, real dancing that is. She closed her eyes, letting herself drown in the music surrounding her. Letting it tell her body how to move. Suddenly everything else disappeared, the people around her, the smoky smell and most importantly her problems. It was just Kitty and the music.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Pietros jaw dropped when he saw Kitty walk in. She looked just as sulky as he felt, Rouge was pulling her along and ended up pushing her onto the dance floor. After that first step of encouragement Kitty carried on walking with a new found confidence.  
  
He watched as she began to dance. Lance had been right. Man, could this girl move.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Bridget watched Pietro carefully. His eyes were glued on something or other. Or, someone- Bridget realised as she followed his stare. A petite brunette on the dance floor. Dressed in a black halter neck and a clingy pair of jeans. He was gazing wistfully at the girl. Mesmerized by her movements. Bridget could hardly blame him. The girl looked kind of magical, hips swaying in perfect time to the beat, arms and hands twisting and turning in complicated patterns above her head. She was unaware of the admiring stares from the people around her that much was obvious. Maybe that was what made her sexy.  
  
"So this girl…you like her?" she said, smiling awkwardly.   
  
"What girl?" Pietro asked hurriedly. Snapping out of his trance.  
  
"Um…try the one your staring at, dumbass."  
  
"I don't like her." Pietro said unconvincingly.  
  
Bridget shook her head.  
  
"Ok, I might not be the smartest girl in the world, but I'm not that dumb. Whatever you've done wrong, I think you should go talk to her."  
  
"How do ya know its me who did something wrong?"  
  
"Because its you." she said simply. She kissed him on the cheek, grabbed her coat and walked away.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Pietro approached Kitty cautiously. She was sat with some guy at a table in the far corner. He was obviously trying to throw her a line. Kitty didn't exactly look overjoyed with the situation.   
  
Pietro was overcome with a protective feeling.  
  
"Hey!" he said sharply gripping the guys shoulder, "You wanna leave her alone?"  
  
Kitty glared at him. The guy turned- For all the guy was sleazy looking he didnt look like he could hold his own in a fight.  
  
"What are you? Her father?" he asked irritably, but seeing the anger in Pietros face he turned and left anyway.  
  
"And what the hell was that?" Kitty turned on Pietro, angrily.  
  
"Kitty, I just want to talk…."  
  
"What happened to your date for the evening Maximoff? Did she discover what a fag you were, and spontaneously combust with surprise at her own cleverness?"  
  
"Do you always use unnecessarily long words when your angry?" he replied quickly.  
  
"Only if the persons really, really special." Kitty bit back, her voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
They both stared defiantly at each other for a moment, before Pietro sighed and looked away.  
  
"Look Pryde, I'm sorry ok? I'm sorry for taking out Bridget tonight, but I thought you hated me. You haven't spoken to me for what? 4 days?"  
  
"Oh that's right Pietro, play the good old- I'm sorry but it was actually your fault- card. How is it, that whenever you start something it always comes back to being my fault? Where do get off playing God Pietro? Do you expect me to come running as soon as you offer one of your pathetic apologies? Lets recap on the past few weeks- You get me to join in on one of your little scams, and I find that we actually get along ok. As soon as I think we're becoming friends you insult me horribly. Then we go on a trip, kiss and as soon as we get back your asking some other girl out but still thinking you have the right to tell some guy whos interested in me to piss off? Yeah, I can really see how this is my fault! You cant just mess around with my head and then say "Oh sorry bout that Kitty." expecting me to forgive you. You don't have the right. Oh, and just for the record, I'm not 6 years old- I can handle guy situations."  
  
"Well, forgive me for interfering with your little chat there," Pietro started just as angry by this point, "but you didn't exactly look like you were enjoying yourself. And don't make out that none of this is your fault. Who was the one who hasn't been talking to me for a week? You. Who's the one who never accepts my apologies in the first place? Hey! Right again! You. I will freely admit that my behaviour recently has been obnoxious and childish- but I've said I'm sorry. I don't know how many times, but I've sure been saying it a damn lot lately. And at least I've had the maturity to do that. You want me to stop treating you like a six year old? Maybe you should have the maturity to forgive when people offer you apologies." He stopped for breath, "I love you Kitty. There I've said it. Somewhere between hating you and owing you one, I managed to fall completely and utterly in love with you. But you can be a real bitch sometimes."   
  
Pietro turned and walked out. Kitty watched him leave, having been silenced by his outburst. Then she groaned and put her head in her hands.  
  
What a mess! 


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys! Thanx for all the reviews! I'm slowly but surely reaching my 100 mark- but a few more wouldnt hurt. Keep em coming. Just a short one for you this time but its so happy,sappy lovey dovey- that I couldnt really write anymore. Arguing is my strong point as you've probably gathered. But I thought you deserved a little happiness after all these fights you've seen our favourite couple endure.  
  
Kitty tossed and turned in her bed. She was finding it impossible to sleep. She kept trying to convince herself that everything was Pietros fault, that she didn't need to say sorry. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't help feeling guilty about things she had said.   
  
Sitting up in bed she decided to sort this out once and for all. She zipped up a white hooded top over her nightshirt and pulled on a pair of jeans.   
  
* * * * * *  
  
Pietro couldn't sleep. The rain was thundering down outside, making the windows rattle steadily. He tried reading, but stopped after 10 minutes. He had never been much of a reader. Finally he just tried to block out the sound of the constant rain with some music. Suddenly he heard the doorbell ring.   
  
What the hell? Who could it be at this time of night?  
  
He slowly opened the door, wary of whoever it could be. He gasped. Kitty was stood in front of him, obviously wet to the bone. Jeans stuck to her legs and a white hooded top clinging to her body.  
  
Her hair was soaked through plastered to her face and her shoes squelched as she shuffled on her feet. Even with wet hair and squelchy shoes shes still the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, thought Pietro in awe.   
  
She looked a little dazed, like she didn't really know what she was doing there. Pietro wondered if she'd been sleep walking.   
  
"Hi." Kitty said looking away. Pietro thought he saw some tears, but it could have just been the rain. She sniffled and he clearly saw a tear roll down her cheek. It wasn't the rain.  
  
"Hi." he replied, still a little confused by the whole situation.   
  
"I'm sorry Pietro, I'm so so sorry," yup, she was definitely crying now. She took a deep breath, "I've been such a dick, and I've had so many opportunities to make things right with you and just ignored them. And, you know, I'd wonder why I was being the way I was, and then I realised that its because…its because I'm in love with you to. I love you and its real. And that scares me. It scares the crap out of me. That I can feel so strongly about someone. It scares me that I may never meet someone I love as much as I love you- that I'll never get the chance to feel like this again. So I guess you could say that my motives for coming here tonight are purely selfish…Please don't throw this away, I probably don't deserve a second chance, but if you felt a fraction of what I'm feeling right now, you'd know that this was worth another go. " She gazed at him with pleading eyes.  
  
Pietro didn't know what to say. He took her into his arms, not caring how wet she was and held her. He wasn't even sure how long for. But he knew he wouldn't mind staying like this forever.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Kitty's eyes fluttered open and she took in her surroundings. She was in an unfamiliar bed, and unfamiliar room. She glanced down and saw a head of silver hair resting on her stomach. A sudden terrible thought crossed her mind. She took a quick glance at herself under the covers, and sighed in relief to see she was fully clothed.   
  
Slowly, she began to remember what had taken place the previous night. No wonder she was so fuzzy headed- walking all the way here in the rain!  
  
She watched Pietro smiling. He was so cute asleep. Not that he wasn't cute awake. He was just so childlike. He was peaceful. He was….drooling on the blanket…ick!  
  
Giggling to herself, at the thought of Mr cool as a cucumber Maximoff, spreading saliva on his blankets, she prodded him gently to wake him up.   
  
He smiled lazily as he saw her,  
  
"Morning beautiful."  
  
She smiled back, "You look awfully happy. A guy who's just been rudely awoken so early shouldn't be this happy."  
  
"Well, its not every morning I wake to see a gorgeous lady in my bed." he winked at her.  
  
"Chuh! I bet you say that to all the girls." Kitty grinned.  
  
"Nah. Just the lucky ones."  
  
Kitty raised an eyebrow at this statement and then they both burst out laughing. Pietro had been shifting up closer to Kitty throughout this exchange of words and now they found their faces almost touching. Kitty slowly placed her hand against his warm cheek. The other arm wrapped around his neck and closing her eyes, she slowly brought his face towards hers.   
  
Their lips met, and like the last time they had kissed, fireworks exploded inside Pietro's mind, only this time they weren't cut off by one of them jumping away. This kiss was certain, amazing and filled with the best kind of love. 


	10. authors apology

Yes, you are quite correct sarkywoman- Bill Bryson is one of my favourite writers and  
  
I shamelessly stole that quote from his book without giving him or that fantastic book of   
  
his any credit whatsoever. I had it stuck in my head and the motel situation was just so   
  
perfect for the quote and sounded so like something Pietro would say that I couldnt resisit  
  
using it. Sadly my writing abilities could never come up with something to match Bill Brysons  
  
work. I apologise if I offended anyone by using it and I disclaim and give him complete credit   
  
for that quote. 


End file.
